The ThoughtImpossible Relationship
by kt-san
Summary: Zabusa longs for someone to be able to hold and love, could his faithful student Haku be the one?HakuZabu and ZabuHaku


//The Thought-Impossible Relationship//  
  
Sometimes, days get lonely and cold. Wouldn't it be the best if a lonesome master had a student to comfort him during hard times? HakuZabu ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a cold winter night, the delicate snow simply drifting to the ground. A dark figure sat on his bed, curled up beside two thin sheets and a mattress with the warmth of ice. He shivered slightly as the moonlight struck through the window and upon his face. It was Zabusa. The ninja rarely removed his bandages that concealed his face, only at night would he remove the wrappings and take big breaths of air. The ninja silently breathed, a puff of smoke forming in the chilly December air. The cold.it always had made him feel so lonely. Zabusa was familiar with solitude, as known he would always spend time in solitude. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he had someone who would hold him during the cold nights. Someone who would allow him to sleep in their arms, who would agree to live through all the hardships during life with him.  
  
//Haku, where is my faithful student?//  
  
Zabusa had taken care of Haku since the boy was a tot, nevertheless, his feeling for the boy were strong and deep. Haku was always there by his side, through pain and what would seem to feel like happiness. Zabusa would try to ignore his feelings. Surely, a student and a master could never come together, could they? It seemed so wrong, a child to fall in love with his sensei, and his sensei returning the affection. Just thinking of it sickened Zabusa in a hungry way; it had been so long since the ninja wanted someone to hug that badly.  
  
//..It's so cold here.//  
  
The dark haired man turned around and got u off the bed. He walked slowly in the dark, by memorization of his room; he avoided all the things he might have crashed into. Steadily, he approached Haku's door, and sweat began to roll down his forehead.  
  
//I want to knock, but should I?//  
  
Zabusa gently rattled his hand against the hard birch wood, waiting patiently for a response. The door slowly creaked open, and Haku stood in the doorway. The boy was wide-awake, dressed in a simple and thin kimono on top of the usual long sleeve. Zabusa held Haku's hand; it froze like the ice in the Arctic.  
  
"..May I come in, Haku?"  
  
"Yes, please do Zabusa san"  
  
The student pulled his master into the room, revealing a crackling warm fire in the fireplace. Zabusa sat down, staring blankly into Haku's dark eyes.  
  
The boy smiled cheerfully as he observed his master's actions. Hesitantly, Zabusa wrapped an arm around Haku's waist, pulling his student closer and closer towards a hug. Haku stayed still, reacting to Zabusa's heavy breathing with a slight gasp. He wrapped one arms around his master's waist, the other hand rubbing his master's back with care. The older ninja's skin was extremely cold, causing the boy to flinch and hug Zabusa tightly. Haku could feel his master's urge to pull away, but his arms kept Zabusa locked shut. Zabusa felt so ashamed, having to seek comfort from his own student.  
  
"Thank you, Haku."  
  
"It was.my pleasure.."  
  
Haku blushed to his own reply.he couldn't help but enjoy his master's secure embrace. He had never felt so safe in anyone's arms, not even what he could remember of his mother. Haku pulled away from his master and kneeled on the bed, wrapping a warm blanket around Zabusa's cold shoulders. He then continued to caress Zabusa's cheek and kiss his master's lips gently with care. Zabusa's eyes shot open as he brought his hands around Haku's waist. They kissed for a short moment, before Haku pulled Zabusa into his arms. Zabusa lay face upon Haku, as his student tickled his collarbone with his fingers. Zabusa quickly fell asleep in his angel's arms, with a sense of security, the feeling of warmth, and fact that he knew someone truly loved him.  
  
END ~ ~ ~  
  
Comments or questions? Email me, Kt, at pirate_bear@canada.com or check out my site at hostultra.com/~personalfineliner. 


End file.
